1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to voice coil motors, and particular to a voice coil motor housing and a voice coil motor using the housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Voice coil motors are widely used in camera modules for driving lenses. Many voice coil motors use electrified wire coils and magnets to cooperatively drive lenses. One voice coil motor includes a base, a fixed barrel, a movable barrel, a wire coil and a plurality of magnets. The lenses to be driven are received in the movable barrel. In order to avoid electromagnetic interference, the voice coil motor further includes an electrically conductive housing for receiving the voice coil motor and shielding from the electromagnetic interference.
An electrical conductive housing may include four separate sidewalls, such that the sidewalls have the flexibility to adapt to voice coil motor bodies in different sizes. However, because of the flexibility, it is difficult to precisely position a voice coil motor body in such a housing.
What is needed, therefore, is a voice coil motor housing and a voice coil motor, which can overcome the above shortcomings.